


Моя любовь как пороховая бочка

by LarryD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Porn, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sounding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: — Будет больно? — спросил Уилл.— А ты хочешь, чтобы было больно? — ответил Ганнибал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love is like a powder keg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442396) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Фик переведен на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды WTF Madancy 2017.

— Будет больно? — спросил Уилл.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы было больно? — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл встретился с ним взглядом и долго смотрел ему в глаза.

— Нет, — наконец сказал он, не зная, послушается ли Ганнибал. Тот рассматривал каждую просьбу именно как просьбу, не более и не менее значимую, чем любая другая, будь то «Можешь сделать мне картошки фри?» или «Перестань уже дразнить полицию». И Ганнибал всегда любил наблюдать за страдающим Уиллом.

Ганнибал встал на колени между его ног. Уилл был обнажен, Ганнибал — нет. Уиллу нравилось так. Нет, ему нравилось и когда Ганнибал был тоже обнажен — нравились его волосы на груди, очертания мышц, член. Но приводить в беспорядок одежду Ганнибала ему нравилось больше.

Голубые нитриловые перчатки всколыхнули воспоминание. Уилл откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Холодная ночь, дыхание облачком тает в воздухе. Открытые задние двери скорой. Ганнибал в перчатках, рукава закатаны до локтей. Уиллу почему-то понравился этот образ. Знал ли он уже тогда? Ганнибал выглядел таким непринужденным, уверенным в себе — и это человек, который вроде как уже много лет не занимался хирургией. Но Ганнибал всегда был непринужденным и уверенным в себе. Кроме...

Что-то холодное потекло по члену Уилла. Не просто вниз, а _внутрь._ Уилл поморщился и открыл глаза. Ганнибал покрыл любрикантом весь зонд, с него практически капало. Хорошо, что они постелили полотенца. Зонд был маленький, просто тонкий стержень — толщиной, может, в пару миллиметров и гладкий по всей длине. Не все в наборе были такими. Уилл их видел.

Ганнибал бросил тюбик на матрас и взял в руку член Уилла. Несколько раз провел по нему, но Уилл сомневался, что у него встанет. Он не чувствовал ничего кроме плотного комка тревоги в животе. Ганнибал прекратил двигать рукой и приставил зонд к головке, прямо под щелью.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — проинструктировал Ганнибал и втолкнул зонд.

Уилл дышал и пытался вспомнить слова, чтобы описать то, что он чувствовал. Зудит. Давит. Немного растягивает. Все глубже и глубже. Уилл перестал смотреть, а потом был больше не в состоянии думать о словах. Он обеими руками стиснул простыни и, глядя в потолок, закрыл глаза.

— Открой глаза, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал через некоторое время.

Уилл потряс головой, но открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз на свое тело с ощущением, словно оно очень далеко от него самого. Был виден лишь самый кончик зонда, который Ганнибал держал большим и указательным пальцами. Уилл был вынужден сосредоточиться на дыхании. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Пока он смотрел, Ганнибал начал вытягивать зонд обратно.

— А-а, — сказал Уилл. Ему хотелось корчиться, но он боялся пошевелиться. Лоб покрылся потом. Кожа казалась горячей и сухой как бумага, растянутая поверх костей, готовая порваться или загореться.

Стержень был уже почти весь снаружи, и Ганнибал снова начал вталкивать его внутрь. Теперь он смотрел не на Уилла, а на то, что делал.

Уилл глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул. Сосредоточенное не на нем внимание Ганнибала заставило слова выкатиться на выдохе:

— Ты просто всегда хотел забраться в меня, не так ли?

Ганнибал бросил взгляд на Уилла, но его руки были по-прежнему тверды.

— Знаешь, я ведь помню, — продолжил Уилл. — Тебя с трубкой. Ухо.

Ганнибал остановился. Он склонил голову набок и уставился на Уилла пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, словно ящерица. Уилл уже очень давно не видел этого выражения на его лице, и задрожал, и от этого в свою очередь ощущения у него в паху сплелись и стали жарче. Ганнибал разорвал зрительный контакт и снова начал вытягивать стержень наружу.

— Ты никогда мне не говорил, — сказал он. — А возможностей у тебя было достаточно.

Когда-то Уилл строил планы на противостояние с Ганнибалом. Он мысленно повторял фразы по дороге в Балтимор с пистолетом на пассажирском сидении. Ни одна из них не была о трубке и ухе. Были другие, более важные вещи, которые он хотел сказать. Но он не выстрелил в Ганнибала. Вместо этого он улыбался ему: через стол или на кухне, работая вместе с ним. Воспоминания о насилии и предательстве отступали, когда Ганнибал улыбался в ответ, и Уилл не мог уже различить, где чья жажда.

— К слову не пришлось, — ответил он.

Стержень опять пошел вниз. Ощущение зуда усилилось, как и что-то еще. У Уилла дернулась икра. Пульс подскочил.

— Но сейчас пришлось, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Не представляю, с чего бы это, — сказал Уилл. — Ты всегда хотел существовать внутри меня, не правда ли? Вот почему ты… сделал то, что сделал. Ты не хотел, чтобы я забыл тебя. Ты действительно собирался съесть мой мозг?

Ганнибал не поднял взгляда от своего занятия.

— Полагаю, я бы сожалел об этом.

Стержень снова поднимался, и каждое нервное окончание в члене Уилла словно зажигалось огнем. Уилл откинул голову назад и вдохнул сквозь зубы.

— Ты бы нашел лишь самого себя, — сипло сказал он. — Внутри моей головы. Мои мысли — твоим голосом. Я думал о тебе каждое утро, когда просыпался, и каждую ночь, когда засыпал. Ты… о господи...

Ганнибал начал двигать стержень внутрь-наружу равномерными, беспощадными движениями. У Уилла могло бы даже встать, если бы ощущения были не настолько сильными и если бы в его член не было вбито семь дюймов хирургической стали. Ганнибал лежал на его ногах, и Уилл мог только выгибать спину и часто дышать, комкая простыни в кулаках.

— Ты прав, конечно, — сказал Ганнибал, словно Уилл под ним не хватал воздух и не стонал. Словно они обсуждали, чем займутся после завтрака. — Я хотел проникнуть в тебя так же глубоко, как ты проник в меня.

Уилл не видел его лица, но слышал исполненный сожаления, самоуничижительный тон. Он знал, что тот пустой змеиный взгляд исчез, сменившись теплым и печальным, как тот, каким Ганнибал смотрел на Уилла дождливым вечером в Балтиморе много лет назад.

Уилл выдавил хриплый смешок:

— Так значит, ты хочешь, чтобы это я тебя съел?

Рука Ганнибала дернулась. Уилл всхлипнул. Стержень выскользнул до конца; это продолжалось целую вечность. Уилл задрожал от внезапной пустоты. Ганнибал обхватил руками лицо Уилла, и тот открыл глаза.

— Сними перчатки, — сипло сказал Уилл.

Ганнибал стянул их. Он снова коснулся лица Уилла прежде чем встать на колени, ногами по обе стороны ребер Уилла, упершись руками в изголовье. Уилл положил ладонь туда, где был шрам от пули на боку Ганнибала, провел большим пальцем по ткани и открыл рот для члена.

У Ганнибала не стояло, но Уилл не позволил этому себя отпугнуть. Он трудился, пока у него не заболела челюсть, а Ганнибал не стал как следует твердым, и тогда Ганнибал начал вбиваться. Он заполнил весь его рот — без преувеличений — и не был нежен. Уилл не возражал. Он давился и задыхался, давал соплям, слюне и слезам скатываться вниз и мочить бороду, потому что знал, что Ганнибал любил видеть его таким. И когда Ганнибал кончил, Уилл задержал дыхание и, разумеется, проглотил. Ничего другого он и не мог сделать. Никогда не мог.

После Ганнибал прижал Уилла к себе и покрыл поцелуями все его лицо, даже рот. Уилл удивленно охнул, но открыл его, позволяя Ганнибалу вылизать и исследовать изнутри. Наконец, Ганнибал улегся и устроил голову на неповрежденном плече Уилла.

— Какую часть меня ты бы съел? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Его член был болезненно чувствителен, все мышцы растеклись от изнеможения. Во рту было горько.

— Я не знаю.

Ганнибал задумчиво хмыкнул. Он не казался расстроенным.

— Может быть, мы обсудим это завтра.

— Ты уже во мне навсегда, — пробормотал Уилл. Он слышал, что Ганнибал отозвался, но благословенный сон окутал его прежде, чем он смог ответить.


End file.
